Demons Don't Fall In Love
by ThatGirl96
Summary: Silent. No sound apart from her. Her sobbing. Because of me. The feathers drifted down. They came to take her away.Suddenly, all our history made sense. All I was taught made sense. Life never gave me a reason to hate myself.Until now. I did this to you.
1. Prologue : He's gonna say no

_Uh, I kinda got this idea when I was just thinking ( something I should do more often XD ) And I really wanted to write it, soo, it's different than my other ones, and it starts out in a kuto POV!! WOOT WOOT~!~!~!~!_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*

_Demons Don't fall In Love_

_Chapter 1 –He's gonna say no._

'_Once upon a time, there lived a magnificent race of animals that dominated the world through age after age. They ran, they swam, and they fought and they flew, until suddenly, quite recently, they disappeared. Nature just gave up and started again. . . .Nature knows when to give up.'_

"My my, aren't you a naughty child." She crooned, "Isn't there a meeting you must attend? Or someone else you have waiting for you?" Stupid, air headed bimbo. Oh well. I was bored

"Who else? I'm sure I don't have a meeting. All I have is you." **(A/N MY FINGERSSSSSS ;_;)** I added, handling her a bit.

She giggled, stupid airheaded, female.

That's how all the female demons are. That's how they were made.

I prepared to get laid.

We were just about to start when. . .

"IKUTO!!! His Majesty needs you! So quit bothering that girl in there, and move your but to the throne room!" Well, all females except for my sister.

"Got to go." I didn't want to leave, but duty calls.

I waled through the demon castle, finally reaching the throne room, just beside the princes room, I heard suspicious noises.

"Sire?" I called as I entered the room, bowing low.

"Ikuto. He's not learning anything."

I knew it would be about him.

"He is a very smart child, Sire."

"I want him to go."

Go where?

"Excuse my ignorance, your majesty, but were is he going?"

"Earth."

This is not going to end well.

"He's going to say no."

"He has no choie." His majesty never uses the authority in his voice, but know, he was talking like the king he was.

It will get better, this is just a prologue. Review if you want to.


	2. Falling

_First, thanks to all my reviewers. . ._

_Second, the thing in the beginning, were it was all about the race, and Nature being smart, that's a lead in, they will always be after the title. And the chapter number and name. _

_Third, here's chapter 2!_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*

_Demons Don't fall In Love_

_Chapter 2 – Falling_

'_I fall, I fall, I fall  
I certainly cant return anymore, even if I carve out my my sins__' – Rinne Rondo – ON/OFF  
_

~Still Ikuto POV ~

I walked to the prince's room, which –coincidently- was close to the throne room,

I knocked on the massive door that only the royal family was allowed to have, the doors were made from the wood on earth, and I believe they call it, oak there?

I didn't get a reply, so I just walked in.

Which I wouldn't have done, but these were dire circumstances, so, I had to do what I had to do.

There, in the corner were the bed was situated, was the prince.

He had a female underneath him, and his long, purple hair, made black by the shadows, covered they're faces. **(A/N Guess who the prince is? XD) **

They still haven't noticed me, so I stuck around to watch.

No girls have been able to get the prince in bed yet, some were very close, but I knew for a fact that this girl wouldn't get him. He was about to get rid of her soon.

After the shirts come off, he ends it.

"And, you may go." He said.

See? He ended it. I could tell she didn't want to, but once he gives thee orders, you obey them.

And you don't say a single word.

She knew the rules, and she flew out the window.

"She was a pretty one; I don't see why you don't just do it." I remarked, looking for an opening to break it to him.

"She was a fool." He didn't seem the least bit surprised to find me there.

"You want a challenge?" I asked, sensing an opening.

"I would welcome one."

"You're going to earth." There. I said it.

"Says?" He challenges me.

"The king." I could see him stiffen, even in the dark.

"When?" he asked.

"Today." The king always means business. Which means immediately. So basically, today.

"Shit." He swore through his teeth. "Do I need to see him?"

"No. Just, we need to go."

"So you're coming with me."

"I need to teach you about the human world."

"How different is it?" he asked.

"You've been there before."

"Never to live among them. When will we return?"

"He hasn't said. So, whenever he opens it again, I assume."

"That could be forever." He was smart.

"He won't keep us there forever."

"How do you know?" He's got a sharp tongue, and a quick brain.

"He needs us." That's the truth, and the prince and the king both know it.

"What shall our names be?"

"The same; I will be Ikuto, and you will be Nagihiko. We will look the same to."

"So I expect no difference in the way the girls will react."

Smart kid.

"Shall we go?" I asked.

He sighed, "Might as well. Haven't had a good fly in a long time."

We stretched our wings as one, the black, leather-like substance that made up our wings, lined with sinew, stretched as far as we could make them go.

And as we stepped out to the balcony, we dropped down.

And we fell to earth.

_Weird is good right? Anyway, they are not from a different planet, just so you guys know. BTW, if anyone knows were I can find Princess Pawn fanfics (they don't have any on this website) please send a link? Review pleases._


	3. Earth

_Okay, they are NOT, I repeat not, angels. They are DEMONS. Hence the title, the way they act, and the leather-like wings. There are no angels. . . –coughyetcough-_

_Anyhow, here ya'll go. Still Ikuto POV_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*

_Demons Don't fall In Love_

_Chapter 3 – __This is the same as where I just came from,  
I thought it was over, Aw that's just great._

Swooping close to the cushion that is our ground, we pulled up, so close to the ground that we were almost touching it.

The prince mentioned for us to go up, towards 'it'.

I obliged.

Racing upward, we approached 'it' in minutes.

'It' was the void that connected our universes, a black, seemingly neverending space were things such as time, space, or being don't exist. Some demons find the feeling of switching universes intoxicating, a drug of sorts – one of the reasons the king rarely ever opens it. The other reason, well, let's just say that it's for the best. I found the feeling, nauseating.

We entered the void, and we escaped our demon bodies, instead becoming human like, our wings buried under various layers of skin.

After what seemed like forever, and yet a split second, we were through, landing on the ground of our apartment. All our paperwork, school admission, and paperwork has been taken care of. Thank god for underlings.

"What time is it?" the prince asked.

I checked the handy clock on the wall.

"2 am, Your Highness."

"Do not call me that." He snapped.

"Then, I shall call you.. . ?"

"Nagihiko. That is my earthen name, right? Ikuto." Smart kid.

"Sleep well, Nagihiko. The educational centers, teenagers here call it _school, _or _torture_; begins tomorrow." I smirked.

"And I must attend." It wasn't a question, not really.

"You are here to learn." At least, that's why I think we're here.

"Hmph." He walked over to the bed, and stretched his long body over it.

He was asleep in seconds.

I followed suit.

_~Next Day~_

"So, this is. . ._ school?_" he asked me.

"Yup."

_There ya go._

_About all the reviews that tell me to make the chapters longer, I will not, because my fingers have they're limits. SO please stop asking me to make it longer._

_Today, I found this genius MLIA. I wish to share it with you guys._

'_Today, my dad was showing our apartment to some friends. He opened my sister's room while she was wearing a face mask with her messy hair and said "Here is where we keep our ugly child slave which will make dinner for us later right?" and without skipping a beat my sister answered "Yes master" with a raspy voice and walked away limping. Seeing the faces of the guest made me love my family even more. MLIA'_

_Till next chapter. See yas.__  
_


	4. School

_OMG I'm sooo sorry for the long wait. I've been banned from the computer for a while, and my stupid health teacher tells us the day before we have a test that we have a test! Like, get a brain please? CPR is hard.[Not really XP] And I have concluded that I hate the name of this fic, and the summary. It is also hard to find stinkin lead ins. They're like the same thing. What was I thinking? So here are a few options for summaries: [Oh yeah, they're spoilers XD]_

_1 - "Nagi, why does it hurt?" Trembling. Pale. Clutching herself. And then it happened. In the black, the white burst from her._

_2- White on black. Or black on white. Does it matter? Can it change what happened? What words can describe that night? Describe her. . . My beautiful nightmare._

_3 - Silent. No sound apart from her. Her sobbing. Because of me. The feathers drifted down. They came to take her away. Suddenly, all our history made sense. All I was taught made sense. Life never gave me a reason to hate myself. Until now._

_4 - "Poor child…" he muttered, leaning down to her. Silently sobbing, rocking. I've never seen her like this. She from his touch. I sensed they're eyes on me. I feel they're accusations. I don't need them to tell me. I know it's my fault._

_They all happen in the last chapters. I'll change the name later. . ._

_Any hoo, enjoy!_

_Duscalimer: I only own the plot, and story, not shugo chara or Illusion by Kanon Wakeshima (The lead in)_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*

_Demons Don't fall In Love_

_Chapter 4 – The back of my hands is pale, My lings are deep red. Even in a road of 10 thousand kilometers, or never ending darkness,You can freely move as you desire,Even if I exceed the space,_

"Is that. . . normal?" he asked me.

"I. . . have no idea." I answered truthfully.

Facing us on one side, was a body of fainted girl bodies. I figured that was normal, because, in earth teen language, his Highness and I were deemed 'hot' and 'sexy', (A/N Oh yeah XD)

What we weren't sure that was normal was on the opposite side was a boy and a girl viciously tongue wrestling. That was normal, but the crowd surrounding them . . . well, what they were saying sounded creepy. For example:

"Kuukai and Utau are sooooo cute together!!!" –random girl

"AWWWW!!!!!" – random bunch of girls.

"They have been dating for like, what, 3 years now?" – a pink haired girl (And she was very good looking. I'll have fun with her)

"Actually, 3 and a half years." A long-haired blondy beside her. ( I noticed the prince eyeing her)

"This is an example made in heaven" – random boys (That really creeped us out.)

"What do you think of this, Hi- Nagihiko?" I looked around. Were was he?

There! Walking towords the blondie.

I sprinted to catch up with him,

"Hello, my name is Nagihiko Fujisaki. I'm new hear, I need to head to the office to get my schedule. DO you mind showing me the way?"Woah, he totally turned the charm on.

"Hm, whatever. Coming Amu?" that was like a brush off!!!

I glanced at the prince, he _seemed _unaffected.

"Thank you very much, oh, by the way, this is my brother Ikuto," Woah, brothers? Oh, yeah that would explain us living together.

"Nice to meet you, Amu. . . " I smirked at the pinkette.

Now that's a nice shade of red.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*

_Sorry, but my fingers hurt, and are cold, so I can't type anymore. . . And sorry about it being short, and for all thozse requesting AMuto, I can but a bit, but for the storys plot, it's rather impossible to make it complete Amuto. But there will be absolutely no Tadamu. Not in this story. NO WAY. D=_

_Please leave me note on what summary works best._

_P.S: Anyone notice that Utau is there????? –wink wink-_


End file.
